


It's Bedtime

by Schittsbudd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schittsbudd/pseuds/Schittsbudd
Summary: David decides to stay at Patrick's after "the incident" after all...
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	It's Bedtime

After sitting for a few minutes refreshing his phone, Patrick was reassured that Moira’s live stream was now actually deleted, and rose from the table.

“Maybe we could just have a copy that, like…” Alexis began, before Patrick cut her off.

“- Alexis, no. David can never know that this happened. And you’re not going to tell him that you know about that conversation, either.”

“Yeah, but…”

“- No.”

Alexis shook her head and rolled her eyes at the same time in reluctant agreement, and Patrick resisted the urge to comment on how similar she and David really were, knowing that exact same look from her brother’s face. He gave a pursed smile and turned on his heel to head back to the store, with a parting, “Au revoir, my son’s future betrothed!” from Moira.

Back at the store, David had now moved on from re-dusting the shelves to re-folding their new selection of hand towels in the baskets near the counter (even though they had only arrived a couple of days ago and David had meticulously folded them then). He only gave a brief side-eye to his fiance when he entered, and Patrick could see the effort it took him to keep his face looking focused and unperturbed. 

“Hi”, Patrick said, as casually as he could.

“Hi”, David responded quietly. “How were things with Ray?”

“Fine. Like I said, just a signature on an old piece of paperwork”, Patrick lied as he made his way over to David and wrapped his arms around his soft sweater from behind. He felt his fiance flinch beneath his touch, but continued trying to fold the towels, regardless.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, I just love you”, Patrick replied as he placed a kiss to David’s shoulder over the fabric, which tickled his nose.

“Yes, well, if you can’t tell, I am very busy at work right now so maybe you could hold off until 5pm at least?”

Patrick turned David in his arms, taking the towel from his hands and shoving it on the shelf, which David rolled his eyes at. The Rose siblings were definitely similar. Patrick raised his eyebrows as he looked up into David’s anxious eyes.

“Can we please just go back to normal?”

“Yeah that might take me a minute, considering I peed in your bed this morning!”

Patrick sighed, took a breath, and put on his level-headed voice which he had learned David found more soothing than fawning and placations.

“David, it was nothing. It’s forgotten. It’s not a big deal.”

David turned his head away with a slight “ugh”, but Patrick turned it back with his hand, forcing him to see the honesty in his eyes.

“I love you, I’m going to marry you, and we are going to go through things like this, and we are going to get over them.”

David bit down hard on his lips, then rolled his eyes. “Well, if you insist, I suppose we could move past it if you still want to marry a bed-wetter.”

Patrick smiled warmly. “I do.”

“Okay, well save that for the wedding, Mr Brewer”, David smiled, and then they kissed, warm and full of love and okay-ness.

Patrick loved that he still got butterflies when he and David kissed, even after over two years of being together. He couldn’t believe that he was actually going to get to marry this tall, dark, unbelievably hot, perfectly-imperfect man whose kisses made him dizzy and weak at the knees. He loved the feel of David’s lips on his, the stubble on his chin, the strong arms around his neck, the softness of his sweaters underneath his hands. It was hard to imagine now that there was ever life before David, let alone one so very different. David made him feel… complete.  
When they pulled away, David’s arms still around his neck and Patrick’s hands on his fiance’s hips, David’s eyes were warm and glistening.

“I really love you, you know?” Patrick said, and David replied, “I know”, before giving him a chaste peck on the lips and moving to put away the towel on the shelf correctly.

\-----------------

A few hours later, Patrick was finishing up counting out the register as David locked up and moved over to re-align some of their skincare products.

“So, will you be staying over tonight?” Patrick asked as he began placing notes into the cash bag. He saw David physically tense up, even though he didn’t turn around.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea”, he responded quietly.

Patrick sealed the bag up and stacked everything up ready to carry it to the safe in the back.

“Well it’s up to you, but I’d love it if you did.”

David turned around and leaned back against the counter, biting down on his lip, his brow furrowing with anxiety. “I don’t want… what if…” he tried to begin, but failed to find the words. Patrick walked over to him and took his fiance’s hands in his.

“It’s not going to happen again. And even if it does, it’s fine.” David huffed out an incredulous sigh. “And let’s be honest, if it did, where would you rather be… with me, or in a bed 2 feet from your sister?” David’s eyes widened in horror. “Exactly.” David squeezed Patrick’s hands tightly.

“Patrick, I just need you to know that it’s okay if it’s not okay. You’re so nice and you’ve been nothing but supportive but I don’t know if I…”

Patrick cut him off with a kiss and wrapped his arms around David’s shoulders.

“David, it is okay.”

“Yeah but this morning you were talking about your sheets and…”

“- I was joking! Please stay with me.” He kissed his cheek. “Please?”

David rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

Patrick smiled. “Good. I’ll go put the cash in the safe and then… pizza?”

David nodded his head ferociously. “Definitely pizza.”

Patrick grabbed the cash from the counter and headed into the back.

“Hold the soda, though” David called after him.

\------

Back at Patrick’s, David finished off his last slice of pepperoni and pulled the blanket over himself on the sofa to finish up watching Bridget Jones: the Edge of Reason as Patrick got up to put the pizza boxes in the kitchen and grab himself another beer.

“Are you sure I can’t get you something to drink? You haven’t had anything all day, David.”

“I’m fine”, David responded as Patrick pulled a cold one out the fridge and popped the cap. “I’ve done several dry fasts before. Once, I lasted three days.”

Patrick chuckled. “I’m not sure inhaling a 12 inch pepperoni with extra cheese counts as a fast.” He settled himself onto the other end of the sofa and pulled David’s feet onto his lap, David glaring at him. “I was hungry. I’m just not thirsty.”

“Whatever you say”, Patrick responded, rubbing his feet as they continued the movie.

Patrick kept trying to snuggle into David, or pulling him down onto his shoulder the way they usually sat, but it was difficult to settle into one position considering David kept getting up to use the bathroom. Patrick wished - not for the first time in their relationship - that he could just magically take all of David’s anxieties away, or even transfer them to himself to relieve his fiance of the burden. He loved David, and even despite the teasing he had given him this morning, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for him, and pretty sure there was nothing David could do to stop Patrick Nicholas Brewer being irrevocably in love with him.

As the credits began to roll, David looked up at him. “Bedtime?” he asked. “Bedtime”, Patrick agreed. He flicked off the TV and David got up to head over to the space he had acquired for himself on Patrick’s dresser to grab some pyjamas. Patrick followed him over, but David was making his way to the bathroom.

“You do realise you can change in the bedroom, right?”

“Uh, yeah, I just need to use the restroom.”

“David, you went like 5 minutes ago!”

“Better safe than sorry” he replied, closing the door.

Patrick changed into his pyjamas and got them both glasses of water, before snuggling down into bed and opening his book. David was taking his time, and Patrick guessed that he was probably taking his time with his skincare tonight so he could psych himself up before coming to bed.

A good twenty minutes later, the door opened and David emerged, looking unfairly handsome in a striped Commes Des Garcons shirt and white pyjama bottoms. Patrick couldn’t help but smile, and couldn’t wait to put his book down and have his fiance just be in bed with him (it was one of his favourite parts of the day), but instead he went for casually flicking another page as David made his way over to him.

“I’m so glad you decided to stay.”

“Well, there’s literally no liquid left in my body, so…”

Patrick put down his book with a soft chuckle and David got into bed, releasing a surprised “oh” as the sheets crinkled beneath him.

“Forgot about this!”

“Taking that off first thing tomorrow morning”, Patrick assured him, his arm coming around his fiance’s back as David looked up at him through beautiful brown eyes.

“I wonder how long my Mom lasted on the internets.”

Something twisted in Patrick’s stomach, and he once again went for casual placation, desperate to not have to have this conversation.

“Not long, I don’t think. You were smart to get off of there.”

Maybe if Patrick reassured David that there was nothing to see and praised him for his ‘social media cleanse’ then he wouldn’t be tempted to delve back in and - god forbid - find the video.

“I was curious to see what kinds of things she was posting throughout the day, though.”

Oh, God.

“Yeah, nothing of note. Yeah, she really didn’t know how to use it, so… hey, let’s talk about something else.”

Please, anything else, he pleaded internally. He hated lying to David, and the more David wanted to talk about this, the more Patrick would have to lie, and the worse he would be at it, and the more suspicious David would become. Turning the conversation away from this topic was the number one priority at this precise moment.

“Sure. What’s the thread count on this plastic?”

Not that, though.

Patrick knew that in order to salvage this night, to ease David’s anxieties, to make him feel more comfortable, he would have to do something to show David it was okay. He really didn’t care about what happened, and he needed David not to care about it too. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind.

“Okay. Would it help if I were to share something private and embarrassing with you?”

David tapped Patrick’s chest supportively and whispered, “I might be too tired for that tonight.”

“Uh-huh.”

He reached over away from David and into his bedside drawer.

“If we’re going to be married I just think it’s important that we be as open and honest with each other as we possibly can…” the last few words slurring a bit as he popped the plastic into his mouth, then turned to David and gave his cheesiest smile. David’s eyes sparkled with amusement.

“What is this sexy thing?”

“See, I ownly put thisth in when you’re not awround”, Patrick struggled to say as seriously as he could. “Ith my mouthguawrd.”

David smiled, but also painted a serious look across his face, teasing Patrick back in the same way.

“Oh, well, there’s nothing really embarrassing about that. Also, you look very beautiful.”

“Aww, thank youw”, Patrick smiled back, and once again leaned over to reach into his drawer. If he was gonna do this, he was gonna do it properly.

“Howbout…” he pushed the nostril pieces into his nose behind cupped hands… “now?” then released them. David’s face was a picture, exactly what he had hoped for.

“My God!”

“Thisth is my nose thing, and it justh helps me breawthe better”, he said, taking a dramatic inhale and exhale before turning back to look at David’s amused face.

“I have never been more attracted to you”, David smiled as he leaned in.

“Mmm, same”, Patrick responded, receiving his fiance’s kiss gratefully and deepfully, wrapping their arms around each other before both cracked and broke into laughter. At the same time, David’s phone chimed from somewhere behind him. “Oh!” he said, breaking away to retrieve it. Patrick looked on curiously as David tapped a couple of times.

“Ronnie’s texting me a link to something?”

Shit.

Patrick grabbed the phone from David’s hands and leaned over to place it safely out of reach on his side of the bed.

“Okay, puth it away, David!” he said, before quickly pulling out his inhaler. “Ith bedtime!” he demanded with a faux annoyed face, but a few seconds later they were both cracking up into laughter again at Patrick’s face. David’s head fell to Patrick’s chest as they both breathed through the laughter, eventually falling into comfortable silence.

“Thank you. For today, I mean”, David said with a tone of voice far more vulnerable than he would have given Patrick had he been able to see his face.

“Anythime”, Patrick responded genuinely, but they both burst out laughing again at his distorted voice. Patrick pulled the retainer into his hand and placed it back in the box in the drawer with a quick, “I’m just gonna get rid of that now.”

“What a shame; I wasn’t kidding about how sexy you looked.”

“For sure.” And then he pulled David up into his arms to kiss him once more. 

This time, they kissed a little deeper, a little harder. Patrick felt the need to show David that nothing had changed between them, and although David had just been the one to tell Patrick how sexy he looked with his not-so-embarrassing dental and nasal fixtures, Patrick also wanted to show David he felt the same, despite the incident.  
Patrick’s right arm snaked up David’s side and around his back, pulling him closer as he ventured his tongue towards David’s lips, who took it gratefully. David shifted a little, his left hand gliding up over Patrick’s shirt, and stilling on his chest.  
Patrick delved his tongue deeper into David’s mouth, which elicited a low moan from the other man, at the same time Patrick began to feel hardness against his hip.The sensation caused Patrick to hum in return, and soon David was being pulled over on top of Patrick, them both kissing heavily now, their hands wandering everywhere.

“Still tired?” Patrick asked teasingly between kisses, but he could tell from David’s soft panting that sleep was the furthest thing from his mind.

“Nope, for some reason I am wide awake”, he grinned, pushing his weight further down onto Patrick and beginning to kiss his neck. Patrick sighed heavily. He loved it when David kissed him here, and his fiance knew it. In that very first makeout session in their stockroom when David had given him the inadvertent hickey, Patrick’s eyes had been opened to the sensation of stubble on his neck, of David’s soft pursed lips, the feel of his mole on such sensitive skin, and now he couldn’t get enough of it.

His hands wandered up David’s back and into his hair. He remembered how scared he had been to touch David’s hair at first, had assumed that David would be the kind of person who didn’t let anyone or anything - even his partner - touch their hair, but as it turned out… David really liked having his hair touched in private. There were evenings where Patrick could spend hours carding his fingers through it as David lay on his lap, all the times they kissed and Patrick would scritch at the shorter hairs at the back of his head with his fingertips, or - his favourite - heated moments in the throes of passion when David would beg him to pull it harder, harder.  
He pulled a little on it now, causing David to let out a delicious whimper and Patrick to inadvertently buck his hips.

David sat up and the friction caused them both to moan, but David was focusing more on pulling at the hems of Patrick’s tight white tee. “Off”, he commanded, and Patrick moved forward a little to angle himself to pull it off. As soon as it was discarded on the floor, David lunged forward once more, his lips kissing trails down his fiance’s chest as Patrick’s head fell back on the pillows and his eyes fluttered closed beneath him. “David…” he gently moaned out into the air above him. Every touch sparked electricity through him, David’s lips kissing and licking and sucking until he found a nipple and pulled it gently between his teeth. “Oh”, Patrick moaned out softly, his fingers tightening around David’s hair. David hummed a little around the soft pink flesh, and goosebumps spread across Patrick’s arms.  
They spent a few moments like that, David savouring the taste of Patrick below him, and Patrick growing ever harder at his fiance’s touch, but before long he wanted David’s lips on his again, the feel of his skin against his chest. He pushed David back up and grabbed for his shirt, which David removed with a smile.

Every time Patrick saw David’s body he was silenced by grateful awe. This was something that only he got to see. David never changed in front of anyone, wouldn’t remove his shirt in front of his family or Stevie (well, except for a couple of occasions in the past…), was too self-conscious, too mentally scarred by his past to allow himself to be that vulnerable. It had taken a long time even with Patrick, and Patrick formed visuals in his head of what could be so wrong that David wouldn’t share it with him. He pictured scars, stretch marks, weird nipples, weird belly buttons.. Basically anything and everything. But that wasn’t the reality.  
Of course, Patrick would still love him, even with any and all “imperfections” (he hated that word), but the truth was that David’s body was perfect. More than perfect. David was the hottest guy he had ever seen.

His olive skin smoothed out over his form perfectly, peppered with moles and cute freckles that spread over his shoulders that Patrick loved to kiss. There was a dark expanse of hair over his chest and trailing thickly down his stomach, dark pink nipples on beautifully formed pecs, and a stomach far more toned than David - or his eating habits - would lead to suggest. To Patrick, he was god-like, and although not an insecure person himself, he often wondered what it would be like if he looked like that; all smooth darker skin and hair and angles.  
He spread his palms wide over David’s chest in reverence, and David barely flinched at the touch any more.  
“God David, you are so beautiful.”

David blushed. “You say that every time.”

“It’s true.”

And then he pulled David toward him once more, delighting in the weight of him against his chest, the feel of his skin on his, his hair on his nipples, and pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. David groaned, and then pulled back to invade Patrick’s mouth with his tongue. He dropped more of his weight against him and now their erections were sliding against each other, only separated by the thin cotton of their pyjamas. Both of them moaned into the other’s mouth, and Patrick’s hands wandered down to David’s ass to pull him closer.

“I love the feeling of you on top of me”, Patrick whispered before moving his lips to David’s ear and sucking his earlobe between his lips, David moaning into it. His tongue traced the shell of his ear, and a devilish smile spread across Patrick’s face before he purposefully let out a breathy moan. David’s hips bucked forward and he let out a whispered, “fuuuuck”; exactly what he had been hoping for. He knew David could be torn apart just like this, and he loved to experiment with what sounds he could pull from that beautiful mouth just by having his lips on his ears.   
David was thrusting against him now with soft pants and Patrick’s eyes fluttered closed as he continued to pull David against him and lick, kiss, bite at his ear.

“Patrick… Patrick, I need…”

“Anything, baby.”

David looked down at him, pupils blown wide.

“Your lips… they’re… they’re so perfect…”

And David brought up a finger, which he pressed against Patrick’s kiss-swollen lips. Patrick kissed it, then poked his tongue out and swirled it around his fingertip, before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently. David added another, which Patrick took greedily, staring into David’s eyes the entire time, still lost in the sensation of David’s thick cock pressed against his own.

“Oh, God”, David moaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back and Patrick’s tongue swirled around David’s fingers in his mouth, before pushing them out with a kiss.

“Is that what you want? My mouth?”

“Always”, David responded, and Patrick pulled his head back down toward him for a heady kiss that left them both dizzy.

“Not quite what I meant”, David teased. “I know”, Patrick said, and flipped David over effortlessly with his strong arms until he was beneath him, stunned arousal painted on his face.

Patrick sat, sliding his hands down the planes of David’s chest, trying to take in every bit of skin, every hair, every freckle. He kissed his nipples gently, which caused David to moan, but didn’t spend as much time as David would have (his weren’t as sensitive as Patrick’s).  
He shimmied himself down until he was between David’s legs, and spread flat palms across David’s thighs running them up, and down, and back up, before hooking fingers in the waistband of David’s pyjama bottoms. He looked up at his partner in wordless question, who nodded in assent. Patrick slid the elastic down, pulling up and over his willing erection, and down his legs to be discarded on the chair next to the bed.  
Patrick was pretty sure this was heaven; David spread out on his bed, naked and wanting in soft lighting, his chest rising a falling in quick anticipatory breaths, his chest flushed, his cock leaking and swollen against his stomach. He was god-like. He was delicious.  
He once again ran his hands up David’s thighs, the hair tickling his palms, right up to David’s hips, his thumbs jutting out to stroke entirely too close and entirely not close enough. David shimmied beneath him, making himself more comfortable under his fiance’s touch.  
Patrick leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to David’s inner thigh, delighting in watching the goosebumps pop up there. He continued running his hands over the tops of David’s thighs as he peppered kisses along the sensitive soft inner skin, David’s legs widening and widening between him. All he could smell was David and it was intoxicating.  
His mouth moved higher and higher until he was close enough to feel the heat of David’s groin beneath him, and teased and teased until David was a writhing mess.

“Please, Patrick, please…”

But Patrick didn’t allow David to finish the thought, licking a long stripe from his balls, up his shaft, to his pink scarred head before sucking it into his mouth as David cursed out into the air.  
Having David in his mouth was one of Patrick’s favourite things in the world. He couldn’t believe that just two years ago this had been resigned to dark fantasy, and now… well, he didn’t want to use the word “pro”, but if the glove fit…

The first time Patrick sucked David’s cock he knew for sure that this was what had been missing. Of course, falling in love with David and heavy makeout sessions, and enjoying the weight of him in his arms had certainly helped him come to the conclusion that he was unequivocally gay, but having his lips wrapped around David’s length was the last time Patrick’s brain had lightbulbed and said to him, “yup, definitely gay.”   
David had made everything so easy over the past two years, and Patrick had easily picked up on everything David liked. He could take him fully into his throat now, and massaged his tongue under him before swirling it up and flicking the tip over his frenulum. David hummed out in pleasure, and Patrick stroked up his thigh with his left hand to massage his balls.

“Ugh, Patriiick…”  
He worked thoroughly and slowly, savouring every bit of David’s taste, his sounds, his smell, the feel of him under his hands and in his mouth. David’s hand came down and rested on the back of Patrick’s head, scratching at the short hair and encouraging him to move faster. Patrick obliged, moving his head up and down at a quicker pace and making utterly obscene sounds.  
David was writhing beneath him, his hips bucking into him and practically fucking his mouth as his other hand found the heaboard and grasped at the cool metal.   
Patrick was achingly hard, desperate to touch himself, desperate for David to touch him; anything, and found himself grinding his hips hard into the mattress. David was moaning freely above him now, and Patrick knew it was going to be over before they both knew it if he continued.

He lunged forward up David’s body and their lips crashed together, hard, and David pulled him into him grinding their cocks together against the delicious yet frustrating friction of Patrick’s pyjamas.

“I want you”, Patrick practically growled into David’s mouth.

“Yeah… yes”, were the only words David could form, and began scrambling to remove Patrick’s bottoms as they continued kissing. Patrick assisted with the bottom half, pulling them over and off his feet and flinging them somewhere across his apartment. David pulled his tongue into his mouth and sucked, causing Patrick’s stomach to knot. He needed David, now.

Almost as if he could sense exactly what Patrick wanted, David rolled them over so Patrick was beneath him and slid down his body, pushing Patrick’s legs up to his chest. He wasted no time, and before Patrick could register what was happening, David’s tongue found his hole and circled it with slick, delicious pressure.

“Oh! David!” Patrick cried out, a little louder than he had intended to.

David’s mouth was magical. He alternated between slow long laps and circles of his hole, short quick flicks, and every so often pushed his tongue in every so slightly, which caused his fiance to cry out every time.

“Please, David… need you…”

And then he felt cool air hit saliva as David removed his mouth, then began to insert a saliva soaked finger into him. Patrick pushed down into it, but he needed more. Trying to remain in position as best as he could so as not to have David remove the perfect pressure, he reached into his bedside drawer and easily found the lube, throwing it down somewhere near David’s side.

“More”, he commanded.

David removed his finger, quickly replacing it with his tongue, before Patrick heard the click of the lube, and then felt the pressure of two fingertips ready to breach him.

“Yeah, I’m ready”, he said, and David entered him easily with two generously lubed fingers.

Patrick moaned out loudly into the air, his hands grasping at the pillows above his head for something to grab at. David tried to fuck into him slowly, but Patrick needed more, much more.

“More, David please, give me more” he moaned, and David obliged, pressing a third finger in next to the others. Patrick pushed his hips down, forcing David into him quickly, and began to fuck himself on David’s fingers, opening around them with ease. When he felt David’s lips on his balls he was already so close. He needed his fiance… right now.

“David, give it to me, please… I need you… need your cock…”

David removed his fingers slowly and moved up Patrick’s body, eager to please. He kissed him, this time gentler and full of love, like he was ready to take care of him, like he would always take care of him. He slicked a generous amount of lube onto his hands and dick, and lined himself up as he looked deep into Patrick’s eyes, his left hand pressing down on the back of Patrick’s thigh to keep him in position. He once again kissed Patrick, his tongue diving deep into his mouth as he began to push in and Patrick groaned out.

“Oh fuck, yeeeessss”, Patrick moaned, the wonderful familiar stretch taking over all of his senses. Before long he was full of David, and looking into his fiance’s eyes made him want to cry. How could he be so unbelievably sexy and so full of love and care and tenderness at the same time?

“Patrick…” David moaned. “Feels so good…”

David moved his hips slowly at first, filling Patrick up deeper and deeper with each thrust, his lips grasping for Patrick… Patrick’s lips, Patrick’s neck, Patrick’s ears, Patrick’s cheek… Patrick, Patrick, Patrick.

Patrick shifted a little beneath him and David pushed a little harder on his leg as Patrick reached his hands down to David’s ass, beckoning him to move faster, harder. A couple of thrusts later, Patrick’s eyes blew wide and David knew he had hit him right where he needed it.

“There, baby?”

“Oh, yeah… Oh God, yeah! David, fuck me!”

And David obliged, moving harder, faster, flesh slapping against flesh, and Patrick already saw David’s arms beginning to tremble at either side of him.

“God, you feel so good baby, you make me feel so good”, Patrick started to ramble, as he always did when he was close. “Love the feel of you inside me… so good at this… I love you… yeah, make me come…”

His whole body was positively vibrating as David fucked him hard into the mattress, his stomach knotting, and occasionally clenching his ass, just to tease his fiance.

“Fuck Patrick, you feel so good”

“Yeah, you gonna come for me baby?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna-”

“Yesss, give it to me!”

David’s hips started to stutter and Patrick was close, so close, all he needed was David to hit him right…

“THERE!”

And Patrick’s world blacked out, stars filling the vision behind his eyelids as David continued thrusting into him, moaning wantonly and freely into the silence of the apartment.

“Oh God, yeah, Patrick… love you… Patrick, I’m gonna…”

And suddenly David was pulsing into him, strangled moans catching in his throat as he gently thrust his way through his own orgasm, before falling heavily onto Patrick’s chest.

They lay there for a few moments, their chests rising and falling heavily as they tried to catch their breath, Patrick stroking circles into David’s back before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. When their breathing started to become even again, David rose and pulled himself slowly out of Patrick before pulling himself unsteadily to his feet.  
Patrick smiled up at him, looking even more sexy disheveled and covered in sweat, if that was possible. He reached down and ran a finger across his hole, admiring the white fluid that coated it as David looked on, horrified.

“So maybe not, no liquid left in your body” he chuckled.

“That’s disgusting!” David exclaimed, picking up his pyjama bottoms and padding his way to the bathroom for the flannels, to which Patrick laughed loudly.

A couple of minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom wearing his pyjama bottoms once more, and flew a damp flannel across the room for Patrick to clean himself up. Whilst Patrick did so, his fiance made his way over to the kitchen and poured out a glass of water, gulping down half of it before bringing the rest back to the bed.  
Patrick smirked as he finished wiping down and began to snuggle back into the bedspread (he could shower properly in the morning), but decided not to make any comment on seeing David gulp down his very first beverage of the day lest it trigger something in him.

David crawled back into bed next to him, and they naturally fell into their natural snuggle position, with David in the nook of his fiance’s strong arms.

“I really am so glad you decided to stay”, Patrick said genuinely.

“Me too”, David smiled up at him.


End file.
